My Fairy Tale
by ForeverisGone13
Summary: Koja Higurashi is 15 and without a care in the world. She always heard stories of the well in her burnt down shrine,but as she got older she just thought they were fairy tales.Until her mother dies from a disease,Koja decides to find her past on her own.
1. Chapter 1

_**First story on Fanfiction! Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**_

_"Mum, Mum! Tell me another, tell me another story about the well!" 7 year old Koja asked loudly, breaking the still evening silence. . Ms. Higurashi sighed, putting down the book she was reading to look down at her daughter. Her large amber-blue eyes reflected the firelight from the crackling flames in the fireplace like jewels, large puppy eyes that were just too iressistable. Mrs. Higurashi sighed, giving in._

_ "Alright Koja, I'll tell you another story! But this is the last one before your bedtime okay?" She exclaimed, amusement and exasperation mixing in with her voice. She smiled though when she saw a huge grin spread across Koja's face, her eyes lighting up with exitement. Koja sat down on the cushy carpet, waiting expectantly for a story._

_ "This is one you haven't heard before, it's about when I first met my...friend Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi faltered, an edge to her words. But when she saw Koja's worried face she quickly smiled again, continuing on with her story..._

My eyes flew open, a bee buzzing lazily by my ear waking me from my daydream. I huffed angrily, I'd wanted to hear the story! Even if it was more a memory than a dream, I still couldn't remember it all. Ever since I was seven, two years after our old shrine burnt down, my mum had been telling me stories about the well that used to be in the shrine. When I was younger I believed them, but now at fifteen I knew they were just fairy tales. I mean seriously, going down the well into the Feudal Era? Spare me.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. I had been told many tales of the well, but the one in my daydream that I couldn't fully remember seemed important. Or atleast the name..."Inuyasha" did. My mum told me he was just a friend she'd met in the Feudal Era (yeah not buying it...) but I could tell she was lying. I could always tell she was lying, because she'd avoid my eyes. But enough of that...what I really wanted to know was about my father. I'd never met him, or if I did I don't remember. Whenever I'd ask about him, she'd just _avoid my eyes_ and say that he had died in the fire that had burnt down the shrine.

Dies in the shrine fire my ass.

There was no funeral service or anything! Something was just amiss with that lie. But what really irked me was that she wouldn't even tell me his name! Whenever I asked about that she'd just say "I'd rather you not know it." Then I'd get pissed off run to my room. That may be acting like a spoiled brat but seriously, I have a right to know my own father's name! Grrrrrrrrrrr...

"Kojaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan, it's dinner time!" My mum's voice rang out, breaking the silence and my reverie. Sighing, I got up and stretched. Turning around and running towards the door with unnatural grace and speed, I leaped the last 10 feet and landed lightly on the doorstep. My long white-silver hair drifted around me, coming to rest on my shoulders. I'd never cut it, so I could practically sit on it.

But my bad mood was soon broekn by the smell of delicious food. Opening the door I entered the air-conditioned house. I didn't have any shoes to take off so I immediated rushed down the hallway and into the kitchen. Before I could sit down at the table though, I froze at the loud clearing-of-the-throat-sound. Turning around slowly, I noticed my mom with her hand on her hip and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Koja, please tell me you didn't make one of your "dramatic entrances" again! What if the neighbours saw you!" She let out, her tone strained with worry and exasperation. I heard stuff like that from her alot.

"Sorry mum, it won't happen again." I said meekly. But we both knew it would. You see, I'm not really...well normal. I don't know why but I know enough to get a hint that I'm special. Or atleast that's what my mum calls it. Ever since I was younger I could do stuff other people couldn't. Abnormal strength, being able to smell things from far off, jumping very high/far distances, sharpened sight and hearing, and finally the white-silver hair and blue-amber eyes. I always assumed it was some weird genetic-spazz thing. Plus, my mother wouldn't tell me anything.

As usual...sigh.

Abruptly I was drawn away from my thoughts by her loud sigh, making me instantly feel bad. She had a right to be worried and angry! I mean what if the neighbours saw...Getting up I went over to her and hugged her from behind. "Seriously mom, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just do it, without thinking...like instinct. I'll try harder I promise." I said softly. I noticed she had tensed up when I had said "instincts" but I decided to ignore it.

I was shocked though, when she turned around and hugged me back. Turning up to my face she smiled, and said kindly "It's okay Koja. Let's just eat now, I can see you drooling over the steak!" Laughing she turned away from me in time to not see my flustered face. When she wa suddenly all kind like that it really got me confused...he emotions were like the weather.

"Keh, whatever. And I wasn't drooling!" I exclaimed loudly, wiping the drool from my lip. Pausing mid-wipe, I saw her turn around and look at me with a shocked expression at something I'd said. But a second later she snapped back to he usual smile, so I thought I imagined it. Kneeling down on the two cushions on the opposite sides of the table we said a quick prayer and dug in to out dinner.

A comfortable silence settled down on us as we ate, my mind slipping to my thoughts in turmoil. What was that shocked expression for? Was it something I said? I hadn't said anything wrong I think. After eating I felt like something was missing, and right as I looked up my mom had gone to the stove to get something.

"Mum? What are ya doing?" I asked, my tone confused. As she came back, I saw she was holding a small steaming pot. Setting it down I saw it was ramen, and my eyes lit up. I was about to get a bowl and scarf it down, but I analyzed her face first. "What's the ramen for? We just had dinner."

Smiling, she put some ramen into her bowl without saying anything. After a minute of silence I was about to turn to my ramen when she spoke. "Oh, it's nothing. Your just so much like your father." Her voice was soft, with a hint of amusement in it. Like she was remembering something I didn't know about.

But what really shocked me is that she mentioned my dad willingly without me bringing him up. I opened my mouth to ask about this, but for once i didn't and just smiled at her and started eating again.

And that my friends, is where our fairy tale begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! ****Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**

I woke up to the loud "BEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEP" of my alarm clock, groaning at how early I had to get up in the morning. Getting up slowly, I walked like a zombie over to my dresser. Laying on top was my high school uniform, clean and folded. It was a white long sleeved top with a dark blue collar and a red necktie. Accompanying it was a dark blue skirt that started a little above my waist and stopped a few inches above my knees.

Pulling it on, I sighed in frustration. It wasn't that I didn't like the uniform, it's just that since my chest was a little big it made the shirt ride up a bit too high for my liking. After finishing that I went into my small bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my hair, and all the stuff a girl does in the morning. When I was finished I went downstairs to be met with the smell of tamagoyaki(rolled omlet) and steamed rice.

"Kagome, your up! Did you sleep well?" My mother said, her up-beat voice making me smile. Stepping into the kitchen, my eyes zeroed in on the food and my mouth started watering. Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly, sitting at the table with me.

"Yeah I slept okay." I lied. My eyes hadn't closed until 1:00 in the morning. I'd been up thinking about the well and my dad, stuff I didn't want to mention to my mom. She looked so happy this morning, and I didn't want to ruin that. After eating I grabbed my backpack, gave my mom a peck on the cheek, and was out the door in a few seconds.

"Koja! You forgot your shoes again!" My mom called out from the doorway.

"Heheh...oops!" I said, running back to the house. As I pulled on my socks and shoes, my ears perked up at the sound of my mom's sigh. Looking up I grinned at her annoyed expression.

"Really Koja, you have to remember your shoes! I know you hate wearing them, but still! Geez, what am I going to do with you?" She said, her annoyed tone fading into a teasing one. "And by the way, can youd dust the house a bit after school? It's gettiing awfully dusty! See you later sweetie." And with that she ruffled my hair and went inside.

After I heard the door shot I got up, letting my grin fade and a scowl replace it. She was right, I hated shoes. They were bothersome and slowed me there was one thing she didn't mention.

That I absolutely hated, HATED, hated school. With a passion.

Ever since I was younger, I was always singled out because of my looks and strange abilities. I tried to act normal, but sometimes I'd accidently slip and maybe jump 10 feet in the air in Gym, or the one time when we were playing soccer outside and I kicked the ball past the field and over the trees.

And I'm not even going to mention what kindergarten was like...shudder. And since this was the first day of my first year of high school...well let's just say it wasn't going to be fun.

As I walked, the memories of all my abnormalities and their consequences flowed through my mind, dampening my mood even further. Finally, after a few blocks of tedious walking I was standing infront of the entrance to Seihou High. Grumbling I walked through the front entrance with all the other new high schoolers, looking down at my scheduele for my homeroom's room number.

'_Room 203...I remember where that is, just go up the stairs on my left and it's the third room to the left of the hallway'_, I thought to myself. After taking those directions I stopped in front my homeroom door and stared at it with fear. I reached up to finger my bead necklace with a fang on it which I did when I was nervous, but gasped before I was able too.

I hadn't cut my fingernails this morning! They had always been unusually sharp and long, like claws. They grew back every night, and I hadn't cut them last night! Hopefully nobody would notice though.

Taking a deep breath I turned the doorknob and stepped in. Only to let out a sigh of relief when I realized the room was empty. Apparently I was early, so no one else was here yet. Sitting down at a table in the back and setting my stuff down, I looked up to see the teacher wasn't here yet either.

'_Thank god for that!'_, I thought. Some alone time would be nice before I had to endure all the stares and whispers. Laying my head down I closed my eyes to try and forget where I was, but my daze was rudely interrrupted by the shuffling of many feet. Looking up suddenly I saw a bunch of studentts filing into the class at once, talking among themselves and laughing.

Well that was shortlived.

'_Please don't notice me please don't notice me...' _I begged mentally, but that too was short-lived when everyone's eyes turned to me at once. On the inside I was panicking, but on the outside I had a cool composure and a straight face, my eyes slightly raised as if asking "what are you starin' at?".

Turning away and trying to look bored and indifferent, I waited for the whispers. Finally, they came and I turned back to glare. But I was surprised when instead of weird glances and whispers laced with suspicion and gossip, I saw looks of admiration and...

Wait a minute...admiration? Where the hell did that come from! Where were the snobbish looks, the snickers?

As I scanned everybody's faces, I saw them look at me with admiring glances and their whispers were exited. Almost like...they thought I was cool. '_But wait, that's impossible! I must be imagining things! Everywhere I go people think I'm some freak, an outcast! What's different about here?' _Thoughts like those ran through my head as my eyes moved from face to face, looking for a sign that I was just hallucinating or something.

But no, it was all the same! I didn't know if this was a good or bad sign...but I was glad for the lack of hostility. After about two more minutes of this though, everybody finally went and sat down at random tables. There were four rows with four tables-for-two in each row, so the class was pretty small.

Tables for two! Wait, that meant I was going to have to share a table with someone! Even if all my peers weren't hostile towards me, it would still be awkward! And when they actually talked to me they would figure out how much of a loser I was...dammit.

I perked up though, at the thought that maybe no one would sit next to me because of my obvious weirdness. But that thought died soon enough, because I saw someone walking timidly towards my table. Wait, no, a group of people. A group! Did they all come to bully me or something? Sighing I braced myself for outright hostility.

And almost fell out of my chair when they all asked in unison, "May we sit with you?".

HUH!

Okay they were obviously messing with me...That had not been real, and the expectant smiles on their faces were a figment of my imagination. And what was even more shocking was the argument that broke out just then between the group.

"Hey I wanted to sit with her!"

"Well I want to sit with her more!"

"I asked first!"

"Baka(stupid), no you didn't! I obviously did!"

That went on for a while as I stared in amazement. Oh my Kami (God) they were arguing over wanting to sit with me! This had to stop...I mean it was just plain weird! I waited for them to shut up, but they didn't.

So finally, gathering all the courage I could, I raised my voice over the din and said in a slightly bored voice, "Ehhhh, if you all wanted to sit with me that much then just pull up a few chairs. I don't really care." Resting my hand on my chin an crossing my legs, I tried to put on an indifferent look even though under that act, I was freaking out like crazy.

They all turned to stare at me, and I feared the worst. But without a word they all pulled up chairs and sat down, staring at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something. Thinking fast, my brilliant mind came up with the best reply I could think of.

"Um...thanks."

After that everyone started bombarding me with questions, like I was a movie star or something and they were the fanclub.

"What's your name?"

"Are you foreign?"

"Are you a model?"

"Is that your natural hair and eye color?

"Your pretty!"

Like when they were arguing, this also went on for a while. They all talked so fast and interrupted each other alot, so I was barely able to answer fast enough. Finally after about 10 minutes of this, they quieted down and started whispering among themselves again. I leaned in, and my sensitive ears picked up some of what they were saying.

"OMG she is so cool..."

"I love her hair it's ah-mazing!"

"Did you see her eyes? Their so pretty!"

"She's pretty hot..."(guy)

"Maybe we should start calling her Onii-san! (feminine japanese term for a revered person) I mean, being all talented and beautiful!"

My eyes widened slightly at the last comment, I wasn't expecting that. Onii-san? Already? They barely even know me yet! All the other comments struck me as surprising too...and the questions they had asked earlier...like they thought I was A-list material.

Finally our senpai(teacher) entered the room and we all stood up and greeted him. He didn't seem to mind that everyone was sitting at my table, and I instantly knew why. He reeked of alcohol, so I geussed he was tipsy.

He motioned his hands for quiet, and hush settled over the room. Senpai started reading names off the attendance list, and finally he came to my name. I almost sank down in my seat from embarassment when he read it.

"Koja Higurashi."

I waited for the weird looks because Koja was a boy's name, but again I was surprised. The girls gave me surprised but awe-filled glances as if that made me even cooler, and some of the guys looked away embarrassed. It was probably because my boy name was cooler than theirs.

This was going to be a long day.

After homeroom was over, the rest of the day continued like that. In all of my seven classes, the same reaction like the one in homeroom happened. By the end of the day I was exhausted from answering questions and people following me around. When the last bell sounded for the end of school, I was out the door faster than you could say "bye". The reason I was going so fast was so I wouldn't have to talk to anybody. Right now I was just too tired of talking.

"Phew!" I breathed out, relieved and panting from basically running. I had just stepped out of the front entrance/exit, and keeping my head down I made my way to the sidewalk. For about 15 minutes of walking, all I did was look behind me to make sure no one was following me. I relaxed though after reaching a point where their was a large crowd where hopefully no one from my school was.

A few more blocks, and I was up at my white two story house, I smiled. Home. The one place I could be at complete peace. But something smelled off about it.

Quickly making my way up to the door, I tooke out my key and unlocked it. Stepping in and closing the door and closing it behind me, I froze. I felt like I'd just stepped into the most weighted silence I'd ever felt, and the whole place...it smelled wrong, just wrong.

A new smell hit my nose, making me gasp. Running upstairs I burst through the door to my mom's room. My eyes took in the white room. White walls, white everything. Except for a few shades of amber/gold that colred the curtains and carpet.

But anyway, her most favorite color was red. She'd never told me why, but all I could think of was the red that was now trickling out of my mother's mouth and onto her crisp white comforter. Crying out I ran over to the side of the bed, staring at my mother's body pale body.

"Mum, mum! Wake up!" Shaking her I started crying. My heart made a hopeful leap though, when her eyes fluttered open. "Mum are you okay! What happened!"

She opened her mouth to speak, and even with my sharpened hearing I had to strain to hear her as she struggled to talk through the blood.

"Koja...I don't know what happened. I was going to take a nap when I suddenly collapsed from a wrenching pain inside me, and started bleeding." She coughed suddenly, more blood splattering across my clothes, but I didn't care.

"Mum I'll call the medics you'll be okay, you have to be!" I said, my voice about to crack with hysteria. I was reaching for my cellphone in my pocket, but she grabbed my arm. I looked up at her in confusion, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"No Koja, it's too late. I can already feel myself fading. Listen to me Koja. Find a way back through the well, that's the only place you can go now."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, but something in her eyes made me drop my hands and take hers in mine. "Mum, what are you saying? Stop saying stuff like that! it's crazy...it's crazy..." I said, my voice breaking and I could say no more.

She smiled up at me, the smile she always gave me when I came home. Now, seeing that smile for probably the last time, I wished then that I hadn't taken it for granted. She opened her mouth to speak, and whispered "My time is almost up. But for you Koja...your is just beginning." I was about to interrupt when she put a finger to my lips to silence me and said one more thing.

"It'll be okay Koja. I promise." And with one of her smiles she slipped away, her hand going slack in my mine. For a minute I just kneeled there, still staring at her face, waiting for her to sit back up and tell me that it was all a joke. A sick, sick joke. Just today she's smiled and saw me off, today when everything had gone so well. And all that had just come crashing down, like the rain that now started falling past the window.

I sat there, for who knows how long, my mind not accepting what just happened, some of mum's last words echoing through my mind even when they had long been spoken. _"Find a way back through the well, that's the only place you can go now." _I couldn't get them out of my mind, deciding whether or not she'd been serious. What did she mean go back through the well? The stories she'd told me were just fairy tales, weren't they?

But still...where could I go now? I couldn't stay here, with her death like the dust that covered everything. My mind slowly registered that I'd promised her I'd dust after school...but that promise was useless. I'd made up my mind.

I couldn't stay here. I was going to find my way through the well, and whatever broken future waited for me there.

**Ahhhhhh I'm so mean!****Sorry for the sudden dark twsit in the story, but don't worry it will all lead to something good...hopefully O_o...anywayyyy hope you liked it reviewwwww review review! I need feedback so don't avoid being harsh! Thank you, will upload soon (maybe even today) :)! BTW if you notice in the story that there is an exclamation mark where a question mark should be, sorry about that, whenever I try to edit it it doesn't show up -_-...so yeah sorry 'bout that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**

Evening came, and I was ready. After I'd decided, I packed some essentials like clothes and such into a duffel bag, trading my blood spattered school uniform for a black tank top and gray cargo shorts. Throwing my school uniform into the fire in the fireplace, I watched it burn. I wouldn't be needing it any longer. My heart ached with the irony of how it had been the first day I'd fit in and everything had been turning out for the better, only for it to slip out of my grasp instantly.

All my movements had been automatic, as if someone else was controlling my body. It was like a dream, nothing was really real. My mind refused to accept the bitter truth, keeping me from breaking down. I cleaned up all the blood in my mom's room and even dusted it like she'd asked me too. After I was done, it looked like nothing had ever gone wrong. I knew I was stalling though, trying to prolounge the time before I had to leave. My mum had told me to find a way back through the well, but I knew it was only a fairy tale.

Yet I still clung to this hope that maybe she had been telling the truth all along, maybe there was something for me on the other side of the well. Forcing myself not to cry I wrapped my Mum up in black sheet so the blood wouldn't show up on it. I picked her up bridal style after putting on the duffel bag backpack. Stepping out of the house, I locked the door behind me. Looking back one last time, I felt a pang in my heart at how forlorn the house looked with everything closed and locked, and all the lights out.

Tearing myself away, I walked slowly across the large back yard, the noises of the evening sounding around me. Fireflies glowed around me, and I heard the sound of small frogs in the bushes. everything glistened with rain, like left-over tears. I'd spent so many days lazing back here under the sunshine, dreaming my life away.

But that was all gone now, like leaves in the wind. I was one of those leaves, barely hanging on to the branch as I watched my mother blow away. Looking around me, I realized I'd come to the large patch of burnt and barren ground where the shrine used to be. The rain had long since washed everything away, but there were scattered timbers left. And there, in the center was a deep hole where the well was. The actual well was gone, but the hole still remained.

I suddenly snapped back to a time when sunlight had lit up the shrine, when I used to play here as a child before it had burnt down when I was 5. I hadn't come here in a long time, and the sight of it reminded me of happier times. I took a few slow steps towards the well, dreading it. Finally, I took the last step to the edge.

It felt like a closure to me, like something had ended and something had just begun. A stronger, more ancient and stale rush of air came up to meet me which struck me as strange because fresh air should of filled it already.

Tightening my grip on my mother, I stared down into the seemingly bottomless well. It was dark and deep, like a mouth waiting to swallow us whole. Looking down at the still body in my arms, I wondered why I was taking her with me. Why I didn't give her a secret, but proper, burial here. Maybe it was because I couldn't bear to leave her behind, even dead. Maybe it was because I felt that she didn't belong here, even if her soul was somewhere else.

And with that last thought, and without looking back, I closed my eyes and jumped.

**Sorry it's so short, I had to make that a cliffhanger! Please review and give feedback! This was my relaxing day so I spent alot of time working on this story today, that's why I've uploaded three chapters in one day! I even came up with the story idea today XD! But anyway hope you like it so far :)! BTW the song that helped inspire me for this story was "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne, so if you want listen to it while your reading to :) Alright about to upload another chapter before I go to sleep, so expect that ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**

It felt like sinking through water, like falling in semi-slow motion. A blinding light shown far off, getting closer and closer. My eyes widened, taking all this in. It just couldn't be real! Before I could think further on that though, I met with the blinding light and everything faded into white.

Sunlight flickered just beyond my closed eyelids, beckoning me to open them. But I didn't want to, not just yet. I didn't want to move, because I felt that if I did, this warm blank fog would dissapear. I felt something in my arms though, something that caused a tugging at the back of my mind.

I shook my head though, I didn't want to remember. It felt like I was on the brink of remembering something I didn't want to. But the comfortable blankness started to fade, and soon enough I was left with just the darkness of closed eyelids, the sunlight still beckoning.

After about five minutes when I realized the nice state of mind wouldn't return, I sighed and opened my eyes. As my eyes came back into focus, I realized I was lying on cold earth in an anclosed space. My face was facing upwards, towards a sunny blue sky, 4 tall and narrow walls surrounding me.

Fuzzy memories started returning, causing me to register that this was at the bottom of the well. With a shock it all came back to me, and so did the pain. Looking down into my arms, I saw the body of...I didn't want to think it, lest I break down. The black sheet was still wrapped securely, my grip so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

Relaxing my grip I stared back up at the sky and the walls of the well, realizing they were covered with ivy. Had they been there before? Of course they were. I mean, I couldn't have actually made it to the Fuedal era.

Could I? No, like I said, it was impossible. Closing my eyes, I tried to wake up from this nightmare. After another 5 minutes though, I knew it was real. Sitting up, I groaned from the stiffness in the back. Miraculously, I wasn't hurt even though i jumped down a friggin' well. Maybe I had made it through the well.

Deciding to humor myself I wrapped up my mum's body even more securely in the sheet, twisting th ends and tying them around me like you would wear a messenger bag strap. I was stronger than your averga human(I was starting to doubt if i even was) so climbing the ivy with a a body on my back wasn't hard. But it was creepy. Finally coming to the top, I pulled myself up onto the edge and just sat there for a while, looking around me in utter awe.

I was in the middle of what seemed to be a clearing of grass and flowers, trees surrounding it. No buildings, no people, no house no nothing. With shaking hands I set my burden on the ground, letting myself fall onto the soft grass in wonder. Spreading out I started laughing quietly in relief and even some happiness. I'd made it! There really was something on the other side of the well! Or I could be crazy, but I decided not to think about that possibility.

But my laughs converted into silence though, as I looked over at the bundle beside me. Mum. The word tasted bitter-seet on my lips. Lost, yet never forgotten. She'd been there and gone again, passing me by in an instant. I again resisted the urge to cry, and crawled closer to her body. Wrapping my arms around her, I enjoyed the stillness of it all and ignored the smell of blood. Suddenly exhausted I slipped into unconsciousness, the sunlight fading from beyong my eyelids.

When I opened my eyes again for the second time that day, I was met with the sounds of crickets and the sunlight burning at the edge of the horizon beyond the trees like a fire. It was this deep crimson color, like blood. It was like a tribute to something...or someone...lost. Sighing I got up and picked up my mother, knowing I couldn't stay here. from the stories my mother told me of the well, the scent of blood could attract demons very fast. Before I got up though, I pulled out a long black wig from my bag and put my hair up securely and very tight, hiding it under the wig. I used to do that alot so people didn't see my real hair. I also pulled out blue eye contacts from my little duffel bag of wonders, also a precaution I used to use. Placing them in my eyes I deemed myself ready to go.

I decided on a random direction, hoping I would end up in the village that my mum told me about. There I hoped I hoped I would find safety, but I didn't want to jinx it so I instead focused on the scents and sounds around me. Everything was clearer and cleaner here, untainted by pollution that hung in the air of modern times. As I walked, I got this feeling that something was watching me. Quickening my pace, I hoped to reach the village before complete darkness. Even I didn't see that well in the dark.

After a time, I saw something beyond the trees. Running towards it, I broke out of the trees and onto a grassy slope. It gave me a view of the village that was still a ways off. I was about to leap off the slope when I felt a sharp pain in my back, and the smell of blood that was my own. Turning suddenly, I felt myself fall off the edge of the steep slope and after a few seconds hit the ground painfully on my wounded back.

Quickly getting up I ran as fast as I could towards the village, but I wasn't fast enough. Something smashed into my back from behind, and before I hit the ground front-first I threw my mum's body ahead of me. Looking behind me I saw the grinning face of a large, and I mean elephant large, wild dog. It had these large red eyes and a snarling grin.

It scared the shit out of me. I struggled, kicking and biting, but it had me in a position where I couldn't get to it. I felt it's shadow loom over me, and hot breath hit my neck. Closing my eyes, I waited for it to kill me. I would not look at it and have the last image in my had be of it's mouth. Remembering my mother's smile, I braced myself for it to tear me to shreds.

But that moment never came, because right then I felt it realease me and a painful howl rang through the air. There were sounds of struggling and snarling and then silence. I did not dare open my eyes though, for fear that maybe some other beast had come to kill me.

But instead I heard a voice say rather rudely, "Oi, you! You gonna get up or what?". I could tell from his voice that he was behind me, so I turned around suddenly, not wanting him to attack me from behind if he was hostile. I hadn't realized that while he had been fighting I'd dragged myself over to my mum's body and was clutching her close to me. Holding her all the tighter, I looked up and my eyes locked with his.

My eyes widened, just as his widened. I didn't know why he looked so surprised, but I knew why I was. A man, looking in his mid-twenties, was standing about 10 feet away from me with a large sword in his hand. His long silver-white hair fell past his waist, his wite unruly bangs stopping just above his amber eyes. He had a traditional red kimono on and a beaded necklace that looked similar to mine. His nails were also long and sharp. But what was the weirdest was that poking out of his hair were two white dog ears. And that he had similar features to mine, but I didn't dwell on that.

His amber eyes had widened, his jaw dropping open and shock filling his eyes. He moved his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Where's the nearest village? I don't know where the hell I am, but I know I need to get to a village." My voice exhausted and faint. Suddenly pain lanced through my body from my back and I fell, blacking out before I even hit the ground.

As I awoke, AGAIN, I wasn't aware of the time that passed. It could have been a day, a week, a month, even a year since I blacked out. My eyes shot open, and I sat upright abruptly. Only to fall back down again as I felt a shocking pain from my back. Crying out, I tried not to cry and fortunately didn't. My ears picked up the sound of thudding footsteps and several people I didn't know burst throught the entrance of what I registered as a tent.

There was an old lady in what looked like a priestess outfit (owing a shrine taught you many things), with an eye patch, a man with a short black ponytail and a purple and black kimono, a girl with black-brunette hair in a ponytail dressed in a pink and green kimono, a young boy with orange hair and a...fox tail? Finally, there was the man I met last night. They all had concerned but wary looks on their faces, making me narrow my eyes.

"Somebody tell me who the hell are you, where the hell am I, and why the hell am I here! Plus, how long have I been out!" I yelled angrily, getting straight to the point. They all exchanged worried glances and the old lady with the eyepatch stepped forward to speak.

"Child, ye' passed out, from what Inuyasha, the white-haired man, told us. He carried you back to the village where you were treated for the injuries on your back. You have been out for a meer two days." She explained, her voice calm. "I am Kaede, the priestess of this village. She gestured to the rest of the group one by one, introducing the man with the ponytail as Miroku, the girl with the pink and green kimono as Sango, the young boy as Shippo, and again introduced the man with white hair as Inuyasha. My dazed mind faintly registered as names my mother had mentioned before, but I had hit my head during the attack too hard to remember. Especially the name Inuyasha, but I couldn't place it. The old lady named Kaede then spoke again, her voice curious.

"And what would your name be, child?" It irked me that she called me child, but i didn't mind much because my dead grandma used to call me that all the time.

Snapping out of my reverie, I hesitated before answering, but I decided that it wouldn't hurt. "My name's...Koja. It's Koja." Abruptly, my name brought back the memory of my class teacher calling my name in attendance, bringing back all the memories of the past few days. I cried out, remembering my mum.

Looking up I asked, my voice panicked. "The body! Where's the body of my mum! It was wrapped in a black sheet, I was carrying it before the demon thing attacked me!"

They all exchanged another glance but they finally seemed to decide on something. Miroku rushed out and came back carrying the body of my mum in the sheet. I reached out and they lay her down in my arms. I cradled her head in my arms and finally cried, even though no sound escaped my lips. They stood back and let me cry, not bothering to ask if I was okay because obviously I wasn't. After a minute Istopped and wiped the tears from my eyes, looking up just in time to see Kaede speak.

"Koja...if we may ask...who is wrapped up in that sheet? We didn't want to unwrap them, out of respect for the dead and you. And Inuyasha could not tell their race by their scent because your scent masked it." Her voice was gentle, not wanting to offend me or something.

I felt instant gratitude towars these strangers for all they'd done. I smiled faintly and nodded, but the smile did not reach my eyes. I owed them. I chose my words carefully though, there were some things I did not want to reveal. "This is my mother, who recently died from unknown reasons. I would rather not say her name though, it's too painful. I'm sorry." I said, keeping my voice from breaking. Soon after I said that though I decided to also ask a question. "Kaede...if I may call you that, I want to know...is this Musashi village?".

She blinked, and answered. "Yes, yes it is. Where do you come from Koja?"

I again chose my words before answering, deciding whether to lie or not. Answering as truthfully as I could I replied, "Tokyo, I come from Tokyo. Or Edo(what Tokyo was called when it was first built in 1500 A.D.), as it is probably called here." My tone was light, hoping they would buy it.

But instead of calling me out on my lie (I was a bad liar), Kaede stared and spoke, he tone surprised. "Someone else, long ago, told me the same thing. Child, is it possible you come from the other side of the well?"

I hear shocked gasps in unison, and I wondered how she could geuss that. "Wait a minute...Everyone be quiet for a minute...I'm trying to remember something important. Closing my eyes I searched my whole consciousness for what I needed to remember, repeating all the people in the tent's names. Abruptly it all hit me. Memories of my mother's tales of her friends flooded my mind, especially Inuyasha who she had talked about overall.

I was about to blurt out that I remembered now, but something stopped me. Instinct told me no, to wait before I said anything. Like now was not the time. I had never been one to ignore my instinct, so I kept my mouth closed and my eyes down, simply saying, "I still can't remember anything, but I'll tell you when I do." I carefully masked my feelings, because I knew now from mum's tales that Inuyasha was a...half demon...so he could smell if I was lying.

They all let out a sigh of dissapointment, and I saw Kaede look at me as if she knew I was lying, but I geussed she decided not to push it.

Suddenly Inuyasha stepped forward and spoke, his face scrunched up in confusion. "More importantly, why are you part demon? You reek of it."

I blanched at his words, my mouth gaping in surprise. That was impossible, how could that be? Replying, all i could come up with was, "I'm sorry, repeat that?"

Everyone else was murmuring and whispering, all this new info was stirring up alot of gossip. I was about to tell them off when Kaede did it for me.

"Please everyone, I would like you to exit the tent. I think all this noise is getting to her. And nobody is to mention this to anyone, alright?". Her voice was calm, but with an undertone of authority. Everyone nodded and bowed exiting the tent. Inuyasha was the last one about to exit the tent, when Kaede spoke up again. "Inuyasha, I would like you to stay if you please."

He turned around and stopped, blinking in puzzlement but obviously deciding just to go along with it as he sat down in the corner. Kaede then turned to me, a kind smile on her face.

"Alright Koja, I am sorry to bother you at this time but there are some questions that must be answered before we allow you to rest", she said kindly. Before I could speak a simple "yes" though, she spoke once again.

"Oh and could you please remove your wig, I would like to see your real appearence." Her tone was light, but I knew it was not an option. Sighing, I slipped off the wig and took out my hair band, deciding to remove the contacts also.

As my long hair fell around me, I heard another gasp from Kaede and even Inuyasha. I instantly spoke, uncertainty in my voice.

"I'm sorry is there something wrong? It's my hair isn't it? I can put the wig back on if you want." As I reached for the wig though I felt a hand on my wrist, and my eyes met Kaede's hazel ones.

"No child, ye' hair is fine. It's just...surprising. And your eyes...", she said, her eyes wandering to my neck.

"Could that be...?" She looked back at Inuyasha, and following her eyes I realized a similar necklace to my own gracing his neck, except mine was a choker. But instead, all Inuyasha's answer was a snarl. He was staring at my face with pure hatred and hostility. I recoiled, and Kaede instantly stepped in front of me.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out. "What is wrong with ye'! This child poses no threat, why are ye' hostile?" She spoke fast, wariness like an edge in her voice. He just kept snarling, his eyes glued to my face.

He finally answered though, hostility like daggers pointing at me with every word. "Can't you see it Kaede? Look at her closely. She's slmost the spitting image of Sesshomaru!" He spat the name "Sesshomaru" out like it was the most vile word to ever pass his lips.

Anger boiled up inside of me, threatening to escape. How dare he! I had never done anything to him, and neither had Kaede for as far as I knew! A feral snarl escaped my lips and I spoke, spitting out my words. "Look, mutt! I never did anything to you! And who the hell is Sessh- whatever his name is! Don't judge me for who I am or what I look like either! My mother just died and you think you have the right to get all up in my face! Well fuck you!" I shouted, ending my fury rant.

I stood my ground, bracing myself for his outburst. But all he did was glare at me, his eyes narrowed in fury. I straightened up, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Keh, you weren't even worth yelling at stupid." I stated with a clipped tone and with that I made to walk out the the rectangular grass matt that posed as the door. That was before I looked down to realize all I was covered by was some flimsy linen from above my chest to right above my waist and my boxer shorts. I blinked and then let loose a loud shriek, running back to the bed and covering myself with the blanket, blushing furiously. Inuyasha had already left though, apparently right after I made my comment.

So he hadn't seen my little um...'embarassing moment' I called it. Thank Kami. But it was still embarassing. looking over at kaede, I realized amusement and amazement filled her eyes at the incident that had just broken out in front of her. "Wh-what's the problem? Wh-what're you lookin' at?" I stuttered out, fidgeting under her gaze.

She spoke, amusement also in her tone. "Oh it's nothing, child. It's just that I'm surprised you stood up to Inuyasha like that, I've only known one person who used to do that. And...what you said in your little comment reminded me of...well it's nothing." And with that she chuckled quietly, leaving me alone with my conflicted thoughts

After a few hours of pondering the events of the last few days and whether I was insane or not, I finally realized the light in the tent had gone down, meaning that alot of time had passed. wincing I slowly got up, and looked around for my things. The duffel bad lay on the edge of my bed, and i picked it up. Digging through it I pulled out another dark-colored tank top and pulled it on over the bandages.

I looked around for my shoes, when I remembered I hadn't brought any. The body of my mother lay on the futon, still wrapped in the sheet. Not even bothering to place the wig on or put in my contacts, carefully stepping over the futon and lifted the grass mat door. Taking in my surroundings, I took in a the village made up of small huts and tents. Across the village there was a large set of steps leading up to what I geussed to be a shrine.

People were scattered around the village, all dressed in traditional japanese clothing and hairstyles. I wasn't surprised, from what my mother told me this was the Feudal Era. I took in a big sniff, smells bombarding my nose. I was used to it though, so I sorted through all the scents for Kaede's. I located it not far off, and my eyes zeroed in on the shrine. Leaping and running gracefully, I didn't bother to reign myself in. Gossip had obviously spread about me, despite Kaede's order, so no one looked too surprised. But they still whispered though.

Making it to the base of the steps it didn't take me long to reach the top, and my eyes took in the village's shrine. It was medium sized, the area around it was covered with worn stones, the edge of the forest behind it. I stepped onto the worn stones, and my eyes rested on a small grave with purple flowers growing around it. Kaede was kneeling before it, her eyes closed. I felt like I was intruding on something, so I was about to retrace my steps but without turning around, she spoke to me.

"You can stay, I do not mind. This is the grave of my older sister, priestess Kikyo." Her tone was sad and far away, like she was remembering something from long ago. I kneeled down beside her, studying the purple flowers.

"As you know I also lost someone, I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm sure she'd be happy with the flowers." I said sadly, hoping to xomfort her. Kaede spared me a small smile and turned back to the grave. It felt like a dismissal, so I took my leave. As I walked down the steps from the shrine, I thought over what I'd just witnessed. Kaede was not one of very many words, I could say that. But what really nagged at me was that I smelled the absence of any ashes in the grave.

But the thought soon slipped my mind at the commotion in the center of the square. The girl named Sango was beating the monk Miroku with a large boomerang and Inuyasha was chasing the little boy Shippo all across the village. It was a really puzzling while amusing situation. I decided to ignore it though, walking right past them all.

Everything suddenly went silent though, and I looked around to see everyone stop to stare in the middle of what they were doing. I kept my face blank, trying not to laugh at the randomness of it all. But before I could turn away and walk back to my tent, my eyes locked with Inuyasha's as he entered the center of the village, holding Shippo upside down by his tail.

Stomping up to him I snatched the little demon(no pun intended) away from him, much to Inuyasha's surprise. I then spoke, giving him a short lecture. "Baka! Don't treat Shippo like that! Kami, don't you know how to treat kids!" Without waiting to see his reaction, I turned on my heel with Shippo still in my arms and I marched back to my tent. Stopping in front of the entrance I set Shippo down. I kneeled down and smiled kindly at him asking,"You okay? Sorry Inuyasha was being so mean! I'll make sure to give him more than just a piece of my mind next time."

"Thanks kind lady Koja! I owe you!" Shippo said with a big smile, and with that he waved bye to me and dissapeared in a puff of blue smoke. I blinked in surprise, but soon smiled. He was a nice kid, I hoped to meet him again.

Entering my tent I plopped down on the bed, thinking. I came here to start a new life for myself and move on, but before I did that I had to give a proper burial to my mother. It felt right to bury her in a place that she used to hold so precious.

Lokking over to a small table in the corner I saw a hot bowl of something edible and I instantly scrambled over to it and scarfed it down. If I was going to figure out my past, some sleep would be good. Setting the bowl down I lay my head down on my pillow, my eyes closing and I fell into drifting oblivion.

**If there are any mistakes I will make sure to edit them later! Please review and give feedback! Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**

Someone was calling me over a vast plain that stretched in all directions under a infinite azure sky. Looking up I fell into the sky, but before I could scream something prodded me in the side really hard.

My eyes shot open, and I smacked something. I heard a thud of something or someone hitting the floor and I sat up, looking over the side of my bed at the ground. Lying there was Inuyasha, a big red mark on the side of his left cheek. Smirking evilly I leaped down off the bed and prodded him hard in the side, causing him to wake up.

He glared up at me, but didn;t make a move to do anything. Instead Inuyasha smirked and simply said, "Kami, if you were my kid I'd beat some manners into your system." Irked by his words, I replied just as rudely.

"If you were my dad I'd rip your little furry ears out. Oh wait that's right, I don't care!" And with that I tugged his dog ears as hard as I could and ran out of the tent into the sunny morning, his anguished cries making me smile with glee. A snarl soon followed those, and I heard his running footsteps. Looking back I saw him gaining, so I dug my feet in harder, laughing loudly.

BAM!

Slamming into something hard I fell and nearly passed out when I hit my head. Dazed, I got up and tried to see clearly. My vision was blurred from the impact, so I could barely make out a tall figure with long white hair. At first I thought it was Inuyasha so I laughed, mocking nervousness. "Okay you caught me you grumpy mutt! Don't kill me okay?" I turned around, about to run again when my vision cleared and I noticed that Inuyasha was behind me.

Wait a minute...then who was that person just now?

Turning back around nervously, I froze at the site of someone who was defenitely not Inuyasha. Sure he had long white hair, but he was taller and more forbidding. His golden eyes were slanted and cold, and tattos adorned his face. He had very long and sharp claws, more forbidding than Inuyasha's. He had a large furry white tail thing slung over his shoulder, looking regal, refined, and elegant.

He was the complete opposite of Inuyasha, anyone could say that. And he looked very dangerous. He also smelled strongly of demon, making me even more nervous. I was about to run for my life when he spoke.

"What was that?", his voice coming out icy, calm, and emotionless. My eyes narrowed slightly. I didn't care how dangerous this guy was, two could play at that game. Composing myself I looked him right in the eyes and responded with the same tone he had.

"Sorry, my mistake. I thought you were Little Miss Puppy back there," pointing behind me and recieving a snarl from Inuyasha. "But...no offense you still smell like mutt." His face remained emotionless but his eyes gave away his surprise and anger. '_Bingo'_, I thought triumphantly.

I turned to walk away, but was surprised when I was met with Inuyasha's horrified expression. In fact, everyone who had stopped to watch had that expression on their face, as if I'd done the unthinkable. I was about to ask why when I felt a hand grab me around the neck from behind and slam me against the wall of the nearest hut. Looking down, my eyes locked with the demon's slitted gold ones. I snarled, and his grip tightened, making it harder for me to breathe. He spoke, his words so even and cold it scared me.

"Do you even know who I am, you insignificant being? Because if you did, surely you would have been trembling in fear right now. As you should." His eyes betrayed his contempt, as if he was looking down on me.

Fury surged through me, but I controlled it and answered just as evenly. "Hmmm...I think I know who you are. Sesshomaru isn't it? I've heard about you. And even stranger...never mind. You wouldn't want to talk with an insignificant being would you? And you know what? Neither do I, so get your filthy hands off of me you bastard!" Twisting out of his grasp I pushed off the ground and landed lightly on the ground 10 feet behind him. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd that had gathered, but I could still see the shocked expression on most of the people's faces.

When Sesshomaru turned around to look at me, his eyes again betrayed his shock. Smirking I made a big show of wiping my hands on my shorts, as if I was getting rid of the filth on my hands. His youkai energy flared dangerously but instead of attacking me he passed me by, as if i was merely nothing. Before he completely passed me by though he said, loudly enough for everyone to here,"Your right. I don't have time to talk to a filthy mixed breed like you." I whipped around to lash out with a retort, but he was gone.

No sound came from anyone as I stood there frozen. Not even the birds or crickets made a noise, as the sun sank low in the sky. Clenching my fists And keeping my back straight I walked slowly in the direction of my tent. But somebody grabbed my arm, and I turned slightly to see that it was Inuyasha. I could tell he was slightly taken aback by my expressionless eyes, but he soon recovered and spoke, barely containing his anger.

"Are you friggin' insane!" His voice a little loud, his control breaking just a bit.

I answered in a completely relaxed tone that I knew would piss him off. "Yeah, just a little."

Rolling his eyes he looked up to the heavens as if asking for the patience he so lacked. Which he probably was, I'm just sayin'. Looking back down at me he tried to compose his face, but he failed miserably. His voice was calm, but it had an undertone of deadly anger. "Even you could smell his strong demonic energy! He could have killed you right then and there, and all you did was piss him off even more! Kami, what is wrong with you!". After his little outburst he turned around and stomped off, muttering about women and their emotional problems.

Despite the seriousness of the situation I snickered. Women are the ones with emotional problems? Ha! he was worse than a girl with PMS! After I was done snickering I walked past the stunned villagers and into the forest for some me-time. I was already exhausted from the events that just took place and it was only mid-morning! Sighing, I didn't realize where my feet were taking me until I came to the clearing where the well was.

Scanning the field my eyes froze on a tall figure sitting on the rim of the well, his eyes closed. How could I not have scented him this close! His scent hit my nose, and for some reason it caused all the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and before I could stop it a loud snarl escaped my lips. Opening his eyes the tall boy turned to me, but instead of alarm I saw curiousity in his dark green eyes. Looking at him more closely, I took in his spiky dark blonde hair, his tall and lean but muscular form, and his cat-like dark green eyes.

**LINK TO PIC OF BOY(except in the story he has cat ears so just imagine cat ears on him XD)- .com/images/answers/76000/76764_1244709749015.3res_500_**

But what shocked me even more were the set of dark-brown cat ears that poked out of his hair, which twitched when birdsong rang through the trees. Before I could back up and escape he turned to me, and his scent sent me reeling back. He smelled like...cat? I didn't hate cats or anything, but for some reason his scent was enough to make me angry and repulsed. I saw his nose scrunch up, as if he was also repulsed by something he smelled.

I was able to turn around then, running back towards the village. Finally, I was out of the forest and on the slope that overlooked the village. The faint scent of my blood hit my nose, and I remembered that this was where I was attacked by the demon. But I kept running without looking back, for fear that the cat might follow me. Sighing in relief as the smell of cat dissapeared, I turned back around.

To run into something for the second time that day. I fell, almost passing out from my head hitting the hard ground. Looking up, I saw the cat boy again. He smirked down at me, and his scent hit my sensitive nose full force. Gagging, I backed up as far as I could before a sharp pain in my back from my injury stopped me. Crying out I lay there, cursing my own weakness. The boy's eyes showed concern, and I felt his arms around me as he picked me up bridal style.

Struggling, I tried to free myself from his grasp. But it was no use, he had me in a firm grip. I went limp, hoping that he wasn't taking me off to some lair of his to eat me. As he walked, I found my voice again as the pain from my injury faded.

"Um...where are you taking me? I swear if your taking me to your home to eat me I'll kill you!". My voice grew louder with each word. He smirked, and finally spoke.

"No, I'm not gonna eat you stupid dog. I'm following your scent back to the village that's just up ahead." He motioned with his head forward, most likely to the village I'd come from.

I softened, realizing he was only trying to help me. "Oh thank- wait a minute! What do you mean by dog!" My tone instantly changed to one of anger when I realized the insult in his reply. It reminded me of Inuyasha asking why I smelled of demon. I flashed back to one of my mother's stories, about how her friend Inuyasha had been a half dog demon. it made me wonder if I was some type of dog demon too, from what this boy and Inuyasha had said.

He completely ignored what I said though, just raising an eyebrow and instead asked "What's your name anyway? Mine is Renku. I'm a full cat demon. From your scent...half-dog demon I think." he seemed to smirk at the last part, his face full of contempt."

"Ha, I thought as much. Your cat scent was just...repulsive." I scoffed, pretending to be just as arrogant and not telling him my name. He glared at me, his slitted cat-like eyes narrowing. Smiling, I jumped out of his arms when his grip relaxed. His glare changed to a look of surprise, and I waved bye to him and called out, "Thank you Neko-kun! Cya later!". And with that I turned on my heel, racing back to the village before he could respond.

As I entered, I saw a flurry of red and white racing towards me. Alarmed I took a big step back, thinking it was about to barrel into me. But instead the figure came to a stop right in front of me. Looking into furious golden eyes I registered the person...thing...as Inuyasha. He looked like he was slurping down ramen furiously even as he glared at me. I was about to step around him and be on my way, but he stepped in front of me again. Sighing, I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, obviously impatient for an explanation for his weird behaviour.

"WHY do you reek of cat exactly?" He asked loudly, causing several heads to turn our way. I rolled my eyes, hoping he wouldn't cause another scene like this morning.

Pretending to inspect my nails I replied calmly in a bored tone. "Oh it was nothing I was just hanging out by the well when this cat demon appeared. I ran because his scent was so repulsive to me, only to slam into him as I neared the village and almost reopen my injury. He carried me back here and he called me a dog half-demon or something but I escaped half-way. Just the usual." I ended the last part with a bit of sarcasm and said one last thing. "Oh, and one more thing. Your NOT my dad so your NOT my boss so get out of my way!" Side stepping him, I was about to make my way back to my tent when I almost ran into Kaede.

"Oh, sorry Kaede-sama, I wasn't looking where I was going! I'll be on my way now..." I stepped around her carefully, as not to bump into her but i felt a hand on mine. Turning around i realized the hand was kaede's, and that her eyes held a serious expression.

She spoke, her voice just as serious. "Child, I have just realized something that I must speak to you about and confirm. Please join me in your tent. And that means alone, Inuyasha." She ended her words with a look at Inuyasha that showed she meant it, and he stopped following us. Blinking in confusion I followed her to my tent on the edge of the village. Offering her a seat on my bed, i waited until she was comfortable until I sat down.

After a minute of silence, she finally spoke. "Koja, I have to know. Who is the person wrapped up in that sheet? I would like to give that person a proper burial, so I must know their name. Please." Her tone was gentle, but I knew that it wasn't really an option.

Sighing, I finally decided that it was time to tell Kaede what I knew. "That's the body of my mother...Higurashi Kagome." I saw her eyes widen when I said this, and I knew it was because Kaede used to know my mother from all my mother's trips down the well.

She looked like she was about to tell me something important, but it seemed that she decided to wait and ask me some more questions first. "Do you know who your father is Koja?"

I replied, my voice bitter. "No, she never told me. She never told me the name of my own father. She told me he died in the fire that burned down our shrine, but I knew she was lying. I don't know why...but I always suspected that he must have been a man of thisworld, not mine. I know that, because when it closed up...she seemed so sad. As if she haf lost something very important..." My voice trailed off at the end, my mind far away in the past during those times.

Kaede nodded, and then asked me another question. "How did Kagome die Koja? I am sorry if these questions are painful, but they must be answered."

I also nodded, letting her knwo that I understood. I replied, my voice soft. "I came home a few days ago, and entered the house. It all smelled so wrong. I rushed upstairs to find my mom in her room, blood pouring out of her mouth. She was bleeding internally, but for an unknown reason. She was always so healthy with no health problems." Looking back I suddenly realized that she had looked older too, her hair slightly faded and gray." She looked older too, very pale and her hair slowly fading into gray. From what I know, there isn't any pre-aging disease that would take effect so fast. She died quickly, and I know she...I know she...suffered." My voice almost broke on the last part, and I closed my eyes trying to keep back tears.

Kaede's eyes sofented, but she did not stop talking. "It all makes sense now. I know who your father is now, Koja." My head shot up, and I leaned forward. This was the information I'd looked for all along. My whole life I'd wanted to find out, longed for a name, anything that would fill the empty space my father left.

"You do? Please Kaede, tell me. I must know!" I exclaimed, my voice eager and begging. Her eyes looked sad and reluctant, as if she did not want to tell me. But she finally opened her mouth to speak, and I trembled in anticipation.

Only to have my heart fall at her answer. "Koja, I think you already know. Think back, look deep. And you will know. Return to me when you have figured it out, and I will confirm it." She stood up and left, leaving me sitting there in silence of my past, and the emptiness that filled it.

As the sun set on that day I exited the tent and went to the well. Many stars shined above me in the midnight sky, as if trying to make me happy. But nothing could fill up this emptry dpace in my heart that had been there my whole life, but only realized until now. Sitting by the well, I closed my eyes and let the memories run through my head. All the stories my mom had told, and the time I had spent here.

With a jolt, certain words and memories flashed in my mind, standing out among the rest.

'_Instead Inuyasha smirked and simply said, "Kami, if you were my kid I'd beat some manners into your system. Oh that's right, I don't care!" He then shoved my head into a water pail.'_

_' "If you were my dad I'd rip your little furry ears out. Oh wait that's right, I don't care!" And with that I tugged his dog ears as hard as I could and ran out of the tent into the sunny morning, his anguished cries making me smile with glee. A snarl soon followed those, and I heard his running footsteps. Looking back I saw him gaining, so I dug my feet in harder, laughing loudly and shaking the water out of my hair.'_

'_As she came back, I saw she was holding a small steaming pot. Setting it down I saw it was ramen, and my eyes lit up. I was about to get a bowl and scarf it down, but I analyzed her face first. "What's the ramen for? We just had dinner." _

_Smiling, she put some ramen into her bowl without saying anything. After a minute of silence I was about to turn to my ramen when she spoke. "Oh, it's nothing. Your just so much like your father." Her voice was soft, with a hint of amusement in it. Like she was remembering something I didn't know about._

_Inuyasha looked like he was slurping down ramen furiously even as he glared at me, as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.'_

_'Suddenly Inuyasha stepped forward and spoke, his face scrunched up in confusion. "More importantly, why are you part demon? You reek of it." '_

_'He completely ignored what I said though, just raising an eyebrow and instead asked "What's your name anyway? Mine is Renku. I'm a full cat demon. From your scent...half-dog demon I think." '_

_'I flashed back to one of my mother's stories, about how her friend Inuyasha had been a half dog demon. it made me wonder if I was some type of dog demon too, from what this boy and Inuyasha had said.'_

Snapping out of my reveries, I realized I was shaking.

I'd finally found out who my father was.

**yes a cliffhanger! But you probably have all realized who the father is by now! Or is he? I will upload soon, the outcome of all this might surprise you mwahahaha- I'll shut up nowz . Anyway review review review please ^^!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! ****Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**

-Inuyasha-

I watched as kaede walked away with Koja, after telling me to basically buzz off. After they had turned the corner though I followed them, sticking to the shadows. Looking around a hut I saw them enter Koja's tent. As the tent flap closed I snuck around to a bush at the back of the tent and hid behind it, concealing my scent and presence. It was a technique I'd learned over the years.

Focusing on the voices inside the tent, I picked up what they were saying.

After a minute of silence, Kaede finally spoke. "Koja, I have to know. Who is the person wrapped up in that sheet? I would like to give that person a proper burial, so I must know their name. Please."

I heard Koja sigh and reply. "That's the body of my mother...Higurashi Kagome."

The name that escaped her lips froze my blood, and a chill spread through my body and paralyzing me in place.

No, no, NO! It can't be...It just can't. Not my Kagome... I couldn't move nor speak, all I could do was listen.

Kaede spoke again, causing another shock to go through me. "Do you know who your father is Koja?"

In the silence that followed, the wheels in my stricken mind started turning slowly. Who was the father? It couldn't be...could it?

I broke out of my reverie to Koja's reply."No, she never told me. She never told me the name of my own father. She told me he died in the fire that burned down our shrine, but I knew she was lying. I don't know why...but I always suspected that he must have been a man of thisworld, not mine. I know that, because when it closed up...she seemed so sad. As if she had lost something very important..." Her voice trailed off at the end, as if she was there but her mind was far away.

"How did Kagome die Koja? I am sorry if these questions are painful, but they must be answered." Kaede asked, her voice sad. Those words sent more painful stabs to my heart, and I almost broke down right then and there. But the pain wasn't over yet.

Koja's voice was so soft, I had to strain to hear it. "I came home a few days ago, and entered the house. It all smelled so wrong. I rushed upstairs to find my mom in her room, blood pouring out of her mouth. She was bleeding internally, but for an unknown reason. She was always so healthy with no health problems." She paused, but I knew she would continue and she did. ."She looked older too, very pale and her hair slowly fading into gray. From what I know, there isn't any pre-aging disease that would take effect so fast. She died quickly, and I know she...I know she...suffered." Koja's voice almost broke as if she was holding back tears.

I knew I was.

"It all makes sense now. I know who your father is now, Koja." Kaede said, and her words were branded into my mind.

"You do? Please Kaede, tell me. I must know!" Koja begged, eagerness filling her words. I felt a twinge of pain, as if this desperate tone in her voice was all my fault.

I could literally hear Koja trembling with anticipation for her answer, and I realized I was too. I wanted to know. Even if it made me sad that Kagome had found someone else in her world to love, I wanted to know who the father was. So I could move on.

But Kaede's next words sent my heart tumbling into dissapointment and emptiness. "Koja, I think you already know. Think back, look deep. And you will know. Return to me when you have figured it out, and I will confirm it." I heard Kaede get up and leave, and I took that time to slip away and run as fast as I could away from here, trying to leave it all behind.

-Koja-

I had fallen asleep beside the well, and awoken to the heat of the sun. Standing up, I wobbled but steadied myself on the side of the well. Stepping slowly at first, I broke into a run as i tried to escape it all. My feet carried me to the village, but my mind screamed at me to leave and never come back.

I stopped in my tracks though. I did not want to go back. Not yet. Running into the forest, I searched for a distraction from everything. The injury on my back pounded painfully but I ignored it.

Smelling a weak demon, I raced towards it. Coming into a clearing I saw a large rat demon standing over a dead human. Without thinking I ran towards it and slashed, watching it fall and bleed. I did not care, as the blood left splatters on me. If my mom had to die, why couldn't they?

For a long time I just raced through the forest, following the scents of any demon I could find. Finally, the strongest scent I'd come upon hit my nose. It smelled dangerous, very dangerous. I knew I should run but right now, I wasn't myself.

Breaking out of the forest, I was nearly blown back by the aura of strong demonic energy that was there. I had come to a meadow, one filled with flowers. Standing there in the middle, was Sesshomaru. He was a Daiyoukai(great demon) so I now knew why I sensed danger on him. He turned around, and his narrowed eyes had me frozen to the spot from dread.

Suddenly I collapsed, slaying demon after demon had drained me. Looking up I watched as he came towards me, and I braced myself for his anger at what I'd done today. I felt his hand around my neck as he lifted me up off the ground, his claws digging into my skin.

He opened his mouth to speak, and his words came out icy and cold like before. "Another filthy half-demon. Just like my half-brother, just as weak. He was always so over-confident, always thinking he was at the same level as me. tell me why exactly do you resemble him? Your words and actions match his, you even slightly smell like him. Explain. This Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting, half-breed."

I answered, my voice came out weak and hoarse but I still smiled. even I don't know why. "So your his half-brother, eh? I shoud've known. I don't care to tell you anything, so you can be on your way." He tightened his grip on my neck after I said that, and I struggled to breathe. I tried to twist out of his grasp like the first time he got me, but he was ready and only tightened his grasp. He spoke again, his tone still icy. "Tell me now or I will slaughter everyone in the village. You know this is not an emptry threat, you have probably already sensed my overpowering demonic presence. Even Inuyasha is powerless against me."

He smirked as my face fell, he knew he'd won. I answered reluctantly, but I knew his threat was real. "Inuyasha is my father alright! That's why! Now let me go bastard!"

"This Sesshomaru does not like your attitude." He said, digging in his claws even more. I cried out this time as my blood soaked my tank top.

But he suddenly dropped me and I hit the ground with a loud thud.

As my vision started blurring I faintly saw two figures with their backs turned to me, facing Sesshomaru and me. The scent of cat and dog hit my nose, and I reckognized them. It was Inuyasha and...Renku the cat boy? They were snarling at Sesshomaru with swords in their hands, bodies tensed to spring.

Snarling I struggled to get up and join them but Renku shot a warning glance at me to stop. I growled and was about to continue to get up again but Inyasha gave me this look that made me stop.

They turned back to Sesshomaru, but the Daiyoukai had dissapeared. They let out a sigh of relief, but I tensed. Slowly turning around, I saw that he was right behind me. Inuyasha and Renku turned around and were about to attack when Sesshomaru picked me up in one swift movement and had his claws at my throat. He then spoke, his eyes never leaving the two.

"If you don't want these flowers to change to a lovely shade of red, I suggest you drop your swords. Now." The two instantly dropped their swords, but I could hear the faint snarls in the back of their throats. I winced as Sesshomaru's grip tightened, and he spoke again. "Inuyasha, I heard from a certain girl that you are presumably this wench's father. Is that true?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, as I saw the truth hit him. My similarities to him, me being Kagome's daughter. It all made sense now to me also. I mean, my mom had said Inuyasha was her friend, but now I realized it had been more than that between them. But that still didn't explain why Sesshomaru cared...I turned back and my eyes locked with Inuyasha's. His eyes were filled with pain and anger as he looked at me, and I realized why. I may have some of his features, but I also had some of my mother's. That's what she was always telling me atleast. But I know realized why Inuyasha had been hostile towards me. I was almost the spitting image of Sesshomaru with his slanted golden eyes and hairstyle.

No wonder Inuyasha hated me.

I saw Inuyasha speak, finally getting over his shock. "I...I didn't know Kagome was pregnant. I didn't know I was a father...all this time. I...I'm sorry Koja." His tone wass laced with sadness and genuine guilt.

It sofented my hatred towards him, and I answered through my gasps and Sesshomaru's choke hold. "It's okay Inu- I mean dad..." I choked suddenly but I recovered. "I always wondered who my dad was, but now I know. I'm proud. I'm glad Kagome had you...too bad I couldn't get to know you longer." I started to black out when Sesshomaru shook me hard to keep me awake, and I heared Inuyasha snarl and lunge at Sesshomaru, but he dodged back when Sesshomaru used me as a shield.

Sesshomaru spoke, his voice devoid of all emotion."But Inuyasha you have probably already noticed. She is almost the exact image of me, even as a girl. She can even match my cold attitude. And her scent...it is not one of a half-demon." I saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and glow with fury as Sesshomaru tug at my hair with his other hand.

"This is the scent of a full demon."

**Oooooo cliffy! What do you think it means? Anyway please review review reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :)! Thank you ^^!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! ****Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy! **BTW you might of noticed that Sesshomaru said she was a half-demon in the last chapter but then said she was a full-demon soon after, that's explained in this chapter!****

**~~Previously~~**

_'Sesshomaru spoke, his voice devoid of all emotion."But Inuyasha you have probably already noticed. She is almost the exact image of me, even as a girl. She can even match my cold attitude. And her scent...it is not one of a half-demon." I saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and glow with fury as Sesshomaru tug at my hair with his other hand._

_"This is the scent of a full demon." '_

-Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru's words ran through my mind, replaying over and over again. 'This is the scent of a full demon.' Did that mean Koja wasn't my kid?

Was Sesshomaru implying that _he_ himself was in fact the father?

But no, that was impossible. First of all, Sesshomaru would never have that type of relationship with a human like Kagome. Plus, if he had a kid with a human Koja would still be a half-demon. How could I not have smelled her full demon scent?

Seeming to read my mind, Sesshomaru replied. "Your probably wondering Inuyasha, why you didn't smell her full demon scent, and being a child of a Daiyoukai would make it even stronger. It's because the human world diluted her scent and made her scent mostly human." Right then he pulled her hair up to show her ears which were pointed like a full demon's.

With a jolt I realized I'd never seen her ears, she'd always kept them hidden. But if she was a Daiyoukai's child, where were her face tattoos, like the crescent moon on her forehead?

Again reading my mind, or with really string intuition, Sesshomaru answered my mental question. "She has no face tattoos because you can only receive them when you reach your true dog demon form. Something a half-demon will never have." I snarled, but could not do anything unless Sesshomaru harmed her.

I finally spoke then, my voice strained. "Then why are you harming your own kid Sesshomaru. You may be a heartless bastard, but I never thought you'd harm your own full demon kin."

Sesshomaru's face still showed no emotion, and he cast Koja aside by throwing her onto the ground with no mercy. I heard her gasp in pain, and I snarled. "Why was she on the other side of the well then? With Kagome?" I asked, trying to keep the confusion from my voice.

He answered, his tone devoid of anything that was even close to emotion. "I indeed had a child. I could not take care of it, because her real mother died soon after giving birth. So I made a deal with Kagome to raise Koja as her own. I did not know she would go to her own world to raise the child. Just a few days ago when she came here, I thought she was a half-demon when I first met her because of her scent being diluted by human. To answer your question about harming her...I have no attachment to her. She has some of your traits so whenever I look at her I am reminded of you. This Sesshomaru has no time for worthless beings, even if she is a full demon and my daughter." And with that he disappeared on to his youkai cloud, leaving his daughter to bleed.

-Koja-

My head pounded, jolting me awake. Everything was in blurs, like a watercolor painting that had too much water applied. Everything shimmered, and I felt sharp pains in my neck. How many times had I passed out in the last week? Even I couldn't keep track.

Someone called my name, but I wanted to ignore it. I didn't want to remember anymore, too much pain would come with it. I finally had to wake up to a continuous poking of my ribs. Opening my eyes, I stared into a set of golden-amber eyes and then a set of dark green ones. I was confused at first, who were they? But everything started to come back to me, making me regret waking up.

Groaning I sat up quickly, smacking my face into something with a lot of force. I heard a cry of pain, and I knew I'd harmed someone. But I felt no pain, mostly because the pain on my neck drowned everything else out. By now my mind had cleared, and I recognized who the two sets of eyes belonged to. Inuyasha was writhing on the floor in pain and Renku was watching him in amusement.

I cleared my throat, my eye twitching in annoyance as I spoke. "Bakas! Go away I don't feel like being within 10 feet of anyone right now!" Turning around, I covered my head with my blanket and waited for them to go away.

But of course they didn't, and when I peeked out from beneath the covers they were staring at me again. Glaring I snarled threateningly, but they still did not move. Rolling my eyes I threw the covers off of me and stood up, looking down on them. I was in fact aware that I only wore bandages as a top and ripped up cargo shorts, but this time I could care less. Walking up to both of them I tugged on both their ears hard and ran out of the tent.

It was raining, the drops soaking me to the core. There were bandages around my neck also, and when the rain soaked through the bandages to the wound I winced. But right now, with Sesshomaru's parting words still fresh in my mind, all I could think about was running away from the pain. His words had shattered everything, making everything I lived for lies. Even my identity had been lies. I was in fact not my mother's daughter, or Inuyasha's daughter, making me not a half-demon. It made me the supposedly full dog demon daughter of Daiyoukai Sesshomaru and some unknown full-demon woman.

Fuck my life.

My own father didn't want me! And despite the fact that Inuyasha saved me twice, if Inuyasha had been my father he wouldn't have wanted me either. Ever since I came here, the instant he got a closer look at me he hated me. Was there no one who cared for me besides my dead adoptive mother? I was all alone. Surrounded by people, yet so alone. I didn't realize that I was crying until someone wiped my tears away.

I looked up into the face of Renku, and this time his cat scent didn't bother me that much. But as a full-demon his half-demon scent smelled foul to me. I hated that. From what I heard Sesshomaru say, half-demons were looked down upon. It was stupid, even as a full-demon I agreed.

Shivering, Renku helped me back into the tent. Inuyasha was no longer there, and I didn't blame him. I was his hated half-brother's child after all. As I sat down, my mind started wandering. What if Inuyasha had been my dad? I didn't know him that well, but from the time I'd known him and from my mum's stories I could tell he was stubborn and gruff on the outside, but really kind on the inside. I wouldn't have minded that much if he had been, even if he did dislike me.

But no, I had to stuck up asshole Sesshomaru as a dad. Inuyasha may dislike me, but Sesshomaru downright loathed me. Right then I suddenly wished that I hadn't found out. That I had lived and dies thinking Inuyasha was instead of Sesshomaru. Even if it was all lies. All that filled my head now though, were these hurtful truths that wouldn't go away.

My eyes meeting Rakuen's, I realized I couldn't stay here. If I was really who Sesshomaru said I was, I would only bring pain and bitterness to those around me. Especially Inuyasha. Rakuen left me to sleep, and I did. There was one thing I had to do first before I left.

The smell of soil and death filled my noise as they lowered my mother's body into the earth. The grave was dug near Kikyo's, Kagome had also been an honoured priestess. Her face was still in cold, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. An assortment of wildflowers had been placed in her hands, her favorites.

Kaede spoke words over her, like at any normal funeral. But the words she spoke were different from the ones I heard at my grandmother's modern funeral, but they sounded real and held meaning. Not just some unknown priest muttering the words in a monotone voice. The sky was sunny and blue, but I was glad. My mother had always been a sunny and happy person, but still as random as the fast moving clouds above me.

Finally, Kaede spoke the last word and motioned to me. I threw in the first handful of soil into her grave. Inuyasha threw in the second, and I did not turn to him when I smelled the saltwater of tears coming from his direction. He wouldn't want others to see him crying. I let silent tears escape my eyes, I was numb to the sympathetic looks from the crowd.

As was expected, I stepped forward to say a few words. I calmed and composed myself, raising my voice for all to hear. "Kagome Higurashi, was not my real mother. But that doesn't change the time I spent with her, and all the memories I have of her now. She will always be my mother in my eyes, and no one can change that." I stepped back, letting her friends come forward.

Finally, the last of the soil was put into the grave, and my mother's still face was lost to me forever.

The stars that night were beautiful, shining and clustering together more than usual. As I snuck out of my tent, I saw one star in the heavens that stood out among all the rest. It was moving upwards, above the other stars, leaving a trail of stardust in the sky. It then disappeared, as if it had moved on to something greater.

Smiling, I had a feeling I knew who that star was. Tearing my gaze away I was almost to the edge of camp when I smelled something coming closer and closer. Turning around I wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha. He looked right into my eyes and spoke, from his voice I knew he was trying to keep the sadness out of it.

"Oi, where do you think your going?"

I winced, I had hoped no one would catch me leaving so I could avoid exactly what he was asking. Opening my mouth to reply, I finally found the words to say without answering his question.

"Inuyasha was not my real father. But that doesn't change the short time I knew him, and all the times he saved and, even if he doesn't want to admit it, care about me. He will always be my father in my eyes, nothing and no one can change that." I then disappeared into the night, leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind to ponder the words I only would ever say once.

As I ran, I sensed someone following me. Speeding up, I took out a dagger I'd "borrowed", ready for an attack. But when his scent hit my nose, I just rolled my eyes and kept running.

Rakuen appeared beside me, matching my pace. Scowling, I tried to outrun him, but he just kept matching my pace. No offense to half-demons, but weren't full-demons supposed to be faster than them! But then I remembered I'd spent so much time in the human world that my demon abilities had been weakened.

Goddammit.

He looked over at me and grinned his cat-like grin, as if reading my thoughts. I glared and broke the silence. "WHY exactly are you following me! Go away! Shoo kitty!"

He frowned at the last part, but ignored it and answered matter-of-factually. "Inuyasha asked me to follow you and make sure you didn't get killed. I agree with him on that part." Smirking he turned away and kept running, pissing me off more than I already was.

Rolling my eyes again, I gave up after shooting mental daggers at Inuyasha. "Fine, I guess you can come with me. But don't get in my way! Seriously, I think in this case it'll be me keeping you out of trouble." And wit a burst of speed I shot off into the night, my laughs disappearing into the stars.

**Review review review, hope you liked the new development in the story! Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy!**

For about a week or two Renku and I traveled where we felt like traveling. We met a few demons on the way, but they were all pretty weak. I was relieved but also disappointed whenever we came across a demon that wasn't my da- I mean, Sesshomaru.

At the beginning, we'd argued a lot and disagreed about everything. Just like a normal cat and dog would. But as time went on we became tolerant of each other and maybe even...friends? At least, until today.

"Baka, I say we go left! If we go right we'll and up at a demon village!" I barked at him, scoffing at his stupidity.

Sighing, he looked back at me his cat ears twitching in annoyance. "Stupid dog! What's wrong with ending up in a demon village, you are a full demon aren't you?" He shot back, his voice holding an edge I could not place.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go there! I hate knowing what and who I am, and going to a demon village would remind me! I look almost exactly like Sesshomaru and I probably smell a bit like him too, so everybody would be making a big fuss about it! I hate it! Anyway, if we go left I smell hot springs! I need a 'frigging bath! So there." I practically shouted, making him back up a few inches.

"Oh so that's why...are you sure it's not 'cuz I'm a half-demon and you pity me?" He said, his voice full of bitterness. I was the one taken aback now with shock, but I soon recovered because I was angry at him for thinking I was that kind of person.

"You know perfectly well that I don't care if your a half-demon! Don't say that kind of bullshit! And I'm actually hurt that you think I'm that kind of person! Anyway we are going left and that is final!" And with that I stomped off down the left road, not waiting for his reaction or to look if he was following me.

For the rest of the day I could hear him walking a long way behind me, and it was probably because of the agitation that was literally surrounding me as an aura. Finally as the sun set, we reached the village that had the hot springs. Before we entered though, Renku put on a headband to hide his ears, and I put on my wig to hide my hair.

The villagers were kind and offered us a guest house to stay the night in after we, or at least I, insisted on paying. Renku had reluctantly given me the money, making me wonder why he had so much. But I didn't think on it as soon as I saw the hot springs. Their were two sections, one for females and one for males that were separated and surrounded by thick trees. I was about to enter the opening in the trees to the woman's bath when I realized Renku hadn't moved. Looking back I walked over to him, wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong?"

He looked away, and I realized the headband. He would have to take it off for the hot springs...but then someone would see his ears! Unless he had an excuse of course...Smiling I looked up at him and said, "You know, you could just say that the headband covered up an ugly scar on your forehead! Then no one would care. How about that?"

He smiled, his eyes showing me that he understood the apology in my words. Rolling his eyes he simply ruffled my hair and answered, "Yes I admit, that was clever. Now go wag your tail over to the hot springs and leave me in peace puppy. He then entered the men's hot spring, leaving me grumbling to myself about stupid cats.

I had to keep my wig on, and I had to be careful that it didn't come off in the bath. Entering I was bombarded by heavy clouds of steam, so I had to watch my step. Leaving my clothes by the side I did a cannonball into the water, enjoying the heat.

After floating for a while, I suddenly bumped into something. Turning around I realized it was a little girl with big eyes of about 6 or 7. She was submerged up to her neck because she was so short, but she was still able to look up at me and blink. I felt bad, so I apologized hurriedly. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there!" I felt bad because she was a little girl, but I was surprised when she just looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay, pretty lady, I don't mind! It happens a lot!" She said in a sweet high pitched voice. I smiled back, and was about to be on my way when I felt a tug at my hair(wig). Looking down I realized she had accidentally tripped and had grabbed onto my hair for support, but it had been my wig. I gasped as it slipped off, revealing my silver hair and pointed ears.

Her eyes widened and I waited for her to run away screaming that there was a demon in the baths, but again she surprised me. Her eyes lit up and she spoke. "Your that girl from the village! The one Sesshomaru-sama was interested about!". I blinked, wondering how she knew this. But then the memory of a small girl peeking out from behind Sesshomaru's big fluffy tail came to my mind, and I knew that had been this little girl.

I felt angry all of a sudden, how could Sesshomaru show such violence in front of a little girl? It was just wrong! Her eyes though, showed no fear though. Maybe it was ignorance, but it looked more like faith or trust. But wait...if one of Sesshomaru's companions was here...

Did that meant he was here to!

Panicking I turned to the little girl to ask. "Hey does this mean that Sesshomaru is here to?" My voice was calm, but I all my senses were on the alert. How could I have not smelled him!

But the little girl just shook her head and replied. "No Sesshomaru-sama is not here. He doesn't...well he doesn't like humans very much." Her big eyes got sad and distant, making me instantly feel bad for her. But it still made a lot of questions spring to my mind.

"Where did he go, he couldn't have left you! And anyway...if Sesshomaru doesn't like humans...why are you traveling with him? If you don't mind me asking." I asked hesitantly, not wanting to make here even more sad.

But instead she just looked up at the evening sky and answered softly. "He often leaves me and his adviser Jaken-sama in human villages while he takes care of important matters. Even I don't know why he brings me along...but I am grateful that he saved my life." Her words felt final, so I did not pry.

For the next hour we just talked about useless things, but I learned that her name was Rin and that she loved flowers and admired Sesshomaru. I wondered if she knew about the whole him being my father incident, but I didn't think so because she hadn't been there when I found out. We both didn't mention when I'd spoken back to him and he had gotten mad, it would be too awkward. Rin asked about my necklace, and why I hadn't taken it off for the bath.

I smiled sadly, and replied, my voice distant. "My...mother gave it to me and told me to never take it off no matter what. So I won't." She smiled at me, no words were needed for understanding. If she was traveling with Sesshomaru, it meant her parents probably weren't around either.

We had a splashing game, the time slipping by. I shared some of the shampoo I brought with me, because her hair was a mess. Finally, I knew I had to leave. She assured me that she would be alright alone, so I finally got out and changed back into some clothes that were in the duffel bag of my stuff that I'd brought along. Waving to Rin through the steam, I turned and exited the hot springs. I abruptly bumped into Rakuen, I noticed his tail was twitching. This couldn't be good.

"I've been waiting for you for an hour! I hope you always don't take this long...Kami..." He exclaimed, frustrated. Without meaning to I giggled, his expression along with his ears and tail twitching were just too funny. He glared at me, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and stomped off towards the guest house.

Laughing, I followed him. I'd put my wig back on before leaving the baths, so I wondered why everyone was staring at me. Maybe it was my eyes? I hadn't brought any contacts with me. It must be my foreign outfit, this is 500 years in the past after all. I didn't think much about it though, because the scent of food reached my nose from the guest house. I practically ran in,

impatiently waiting for Renku and starting to eat. He chuckled, and started eating very neatly while I ate messily.

That then started a debate on whether cats or dogs were better. I glared at his fine dining, and scoffed. "Oh you act like such a priss a.k.a. a cat! You eat like one too."

He smirked, coming back with a calm and mocking regal voice. "You act like such a dog! Oh right, you are one."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pondering whether to hit him or not. But I decided on a simple tactic. I mocked and copied him. Taking my chopsticks I picked at my food, haughtily sticking my nose in the air(even though I was sort of overdoing it) and tried to act "regal". He frowned at my behavior, but decided to let it go.

After a minute of observing me with his slitted cat-like eyes, he spoke. "You...remind me a lot of my older brother. He always mocked the ways of the cat demons, but he is still the heir." He sighed, his haughty mood dampened.

Blinking, I asked what he meant. "What do you mean by "heir"? What are you some type of prince and you never told me? Explains the prissy attitude I guess."

Looking over at me, he gave me a "I-am-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep" look. "Well, I guess I had to tell you someday." Closing his eyes he started to speak, catching my interest. "There are four kingdoms, one for the North, South, East, and West parts of the land. Each of these four kingdoms are ruled by a Lord, Lady, or both. There are many smaller kingdoms scattered around for each type of pure blood demon, but these four are the most powerful. The western kingdom is of the dog demons, the eastern one is of the cat demons, the northern one is of the dragon demons, and the southern one is of the bird demons."

Interrupting, I blurted out. "So what does this have to do with you exactly?"

Instead of getting annoyed he chuckled, and continued. "I am unfortunately the "accident" son of the Lady of the East and a human. Having an older half-brother though who is full demon though, makes him the heir. But it it wouldn't have mattered if I was an only child. Half-demons cannot be heirs. That's what makes me similar to Inuyasha, because he is the half-demon, half-brother of Sesshomaru, a full-demon." He stopped then, avoiding my eyes.

So that's where all the money he had came from...

I was about to ask about his older brother when he started talking again. "My older brother is a full cat demon, his name is Raiden. He's very powerful, and dangerous. The perfect choice for an heir." His sentence ended with a bitter edge that made my heart ache. But it struck me as weird that Raiden was the same name as my cat that had died two years ago...weird.

Staring into the fire in the small fire pit, I let my thoughts and feelings flow freely into words. "That's stupid. Who cares if your a half-demon! Inuyasha is a half-demon and he is so much better than full-demon Sesshomaru! Half-demon's have what full-demon's can barely grasp. Stronger emotions, better understanding. Full-demons can't even come close to being human. They eventually become heartless monsters, don't they?" I buried my face in my hands, trying to ignore that this might be my future.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into Renku's eyes that held an emotion I couldn't read. He spoke, his words quiet. " Koja. That's the first time...anyone has ever said that sort of thing to me. Thank you."

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Wait, what! It must be the fire...

His breathing suddenly softened, he had fallen asleep against the wall he was leaning on. I carefully moved him to his futon, covering him with the blanket. Brushing my hair, my mind wandered. Renku had probably suffered and gone through much worse things then I had...his parents probably did not accept him for who he was. Just like Sesshomaru, who's heart was made of ice.

Out of all the father's in the world, I just had to get him didn't I! The universe seems to be determined to ruin my life. Sigh.

I slipped into my futon, after dousing the fire. My eyes stayed open for a long time though, pondering all that had happened so far. It wasn't until the wee hours of morning though that I fell into sleep, full of dreams of a small boy with cats ears who was all alone. So alone.

Just like me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Anyway I do not own Inuyasha, just the made up plot for this story and some made up characters! So yeah :) enjoy! BTW one of my reviewers (thank you GodOfFlame101) pointed out how Koja seemed a to adapt to the feudal era too quickly like being able to kill demons and such all of a sudden. Also If there are more mistakes I'm sorry about that, I didn't really think about it so I'll try to fix that! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and readers :D!**

For the next few days we stayed in the guest house in the village, Renku seemed to have money to burn. But finally we had to leave, so as not to use up all his money. Also, we were restless. Adventure seemed to be what we both were seeking. A each day went by and nothing happened on the road, I grew impatient. I didn't know what, but I wanted something to happen. Anything.

My mind kept wandering to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and everyone I had met in the feudal era. Despite only being here for a short time, I already liked it better than the modern world. I felt free, as if I'd finally made it home. Renku was always asking me questions about my world, and it never ceased to amuse me at his amazed expressions as I talked about airplanes and cars.

One day he asked me a a very strange and random question though.

"Hey, Koja...I was wondering...did you ever have a significant other in your world?" He asked, turning away for a reason unknown to me.

I blinked, got off guard by his question. Was he asking me if I'd had a boyfriend? Why would he want to know that? But I decided to answer anyway. "Well...there was this one boy named Rain, a strange name, but that was his name. He had black hair that he had dyed the ends this bluish-silver color, and these lilac-blue eyes. He was very strange, but beautiful. I always admired him from afar though, he never noticed me. That's the extent of my love life." I chuckled, love was so pointless anyway.

"I see..." He said, his words thoughtful. His face was still turned away from mine, so I poked him in the shoulder. He still did not face me. Finally, I tugged on cat his ear and his head whipped around in my direction.

Only to see that his face was bright red!

I gasped. "You look so red! Do you have a fever?" I exclaimed, fretting over not having any medicine on me. I leaned over to feel his forehead, and his eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks got redder. He caught my hand before I could touch his forehead, and got up abruptly. Confused, I watched as he turned and walked into the trees without a word.

What was wrong with him!

-Renku-

I had to stop myself from running from the camp into the trees, so when I finally reached them I broke into a run. I stopped when I came to another clearing. Sitting down on a small boulder I ran my hand through my hair and looked down into the small stream that was there. Just barely I could see my reflection, and I was relieved that my face was no longer red. I didn't have a fever, I just...even I didn't know.

I closed my eyes, but all I saw was her concerned eyes. I didn't like the reactions she was making my body have. It was just too confusing. After a few minutes of pondering what had just happened, I made my way cautiously back to the camp. The fire had been doused, and when I looked for Koja I saw that she was sleeping.

Yawning I lay my mat next to hers and closed my eyes. Hopefully these feelings and confusing thoughts would fade with the dawn, like a dream. I fell asleep, convincing myself that it would pass.

Kami, was I wrong.

-Koja-

I woke up to a cloudy sky, the air muggy and weighed down with the coming of a storm. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I saw lightning far off. After having a hurried breakfast and packing up quickly, we were on our way. We hoped to find the next village before the storm hit, but we were losing hope. Renku was unhappy and in a foul mood about it, because he hated rain and anything that had to do with getting wet.

Typical cat behavior.

But it was strange, there was something off about the scent. I didn't think much of it, but for a moment I thought I smelled demons. I shrugged it off and kept it to myself though.

Finally, I scented humans and animals, usually indicating a village. We couldn't see it, but we followed our noses. But suddenly the storm clouds covered the sky above us, and the scent hit me. Demons! What kind of storm was this!

Looking up again I saw the clouds were this dark but noticeable purple color, and the thunder sounded more like loud roars and growls. The lightning was also a strange purple color. My eyes widened when I saw a horned demon head emerge from the clouds and look straight at me, and a few other heads followed it. Their bright red eyes scanned the area, as if looking for something.

Was this a storm of demons! If it was, we were in a bad situation.

Rather to be safe than sorry, we ran, but we didn't hope to escape. These demons were probably hostile, so we probably would have to fight if they saw us. Looking up, I saw the clouds fade, making me gasp in awe at what I saw. Thousands of large dragons were flying across the sky, their colors making a sea of different colors. Their scales shimmered, and their eyes seemed to pierce the very air.

What really amazed me though, was the largest dragon at the front. It was enormous, and stood out among all the rest. I heard Renku let out a sigh of relief and I turned to him, confused and asked sarcastically, "Please enlighten me as to why are you relieved at the sight of a few thousands of dragons flying across the sky above us!"

Without turning to me he replied calmly. "This is a large group of dragon demons from the Northern Kingdom(see previous chapter for info on kingdoms). They are probably headed for my kingdom. It must be time for the gathering of all the kingdoms that will happen in about 2 weeks, they all meet at one of the four kingdoms each year. That means..." He trailed off, looking at me. I cocked an eyebrow but didn't question him.

It came to my attention though, that if this was indeed a gathering of all four kingdoms where every demon of the four kingdoms was invited, we should go there too. I turned to him, my eyes shining with excitement. "Renku, why don't we go too? I want to meet people from my kingdom and the others too!" But my heart dropped when I saw the expression on his face and remembered what position being a half-demon at his kingdom meant.

His eyes hardened and he replied in the same bitter voice he used when topics like this came up. "Half-demons aren't welcome. I probably would be tolerated because I'm the younger brother of the heir...but it would be uncomfortable and tense." He looked down, making me feel bad for asking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. We don't have to go, it doesn't really matter. Their probably a bunch of stuck-up foul-tempered demons anyway." I smiled, and he returned with a small smile and a chuckle.

We finally reached the village, and found another guest house to stay in. There was no hot-spring here unfortunately, so we went without a bath. After talking about random stuff for a while, we doused the small fire and got ready to sleep.

But yet again I was kept wide awake, as thoughts of the gathering ran through my mind. No matter what I said to Renku, I really wanted to go. I could meet others like me, maybe even find friends! It would be so great, but I would not ask Renku again. I didn't want him to go through unnecessary pain at my expense. Closing my eyes, dreams of flying with other demons kept my mind entertained until dawn.

Waking to the sound of movement I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, looking around. The faint sunlight of dawn was shining through the small window and I could see Renku packing up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I joined him, and changed when he exited the small one-room house politely to give me privacy.

Grabbing my duffel bag I joined him outside and we were off. A comfortable silence settles over us, but I could tell that Renku wanted to say something. Finally he turned up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh and abruptly turned east.

I caught up with him, completely clueless as to why he was changing direction and I spoke my confusion. "Um, Ren(a nickname I'd given him)? Where exactly are you going? We decided we were going to head west, right?"

He stopped so suddenly that I almost bumped into him. Sighing again and turning to me, he answered. "You wanted to go to the meeting right? I decided I'm not gonna be a coward anymore, I'll face them with no fear or shame this time." He then smiled, and started walking again.

I smiled and simply said, "Thank you, Ren. You don't know how much this means to me."

Without looking at me he muttered something that sounded like, "Whatever don't mention it."But I couldn't be sure.

And with that we continued east, images of the meeting already running through my head.

Ren said it would take us at least a week to reach the village that was on the outskirts of the palace of the Western Kingdom. It was a human village that was unaware of the palace that only people with demon-blood could see. It would take us about a day and a half to reach the palace from there, and then we could stay at the palace for the next few days to wait for the start of the gathering.

As we walked, I wanted to know why we had to stop at the human village anyway. "Ren why do we have to stop at the village? Wouldn't it be faster if we just headed straight for the palace?"

The face he made then looked to be one of someone who was going to do something he didn't want to to do. He answered, his tone unidentifiable. "Well...we can't attend the meeting wearing travel clothes. Especially not me. You are wearing clothes unknown to this time also, so you wouldn't be acceptable. So we are going to buy proper attire in the village with the little money I have left. Agreed?"

I just stared at him. Shopping? For clothes? I hate shopping. Even in the feudal era that hadn't changed. No. no, no! And I was going to make that clear.

"I hate shopping for clothes! And what's wrong with mine? Who cares? You can buy something pretty for yourself your highness but not me! Noh-uh!" My tone was final, and I stomped my foot like the bratty girls on TV to make it even more final. But I froze when I heard a snicker. That turned into a laugh, that of course was from Ren.

Stuttering, I tried to make the scariest expression I could, with a tone that sounded just as stupid as that. "W-what! I hate shopping! What's wrong with that you baka! Grrrrr...baka neko(stupid cat)!" His laugh froze, and his ears and tail twitched. I gulped, this was a sign that I'd seriously pissed him off.

His expression was ominous and scary enough to make a Navy Seal pee himself right then. Slinging me over his shoulder he started running towards the direction of the village, regardless of my protests. After a few hours of that, I finally gave up and fell asleep as I was carried most unceremoniously by cat boy.

Awkward silence reined most of the time, through those hours of embarrassing torture. Even if I was a full-demon, cat boy here was still stronger. As the stars came out we finally stopped and he plopped me down on my butt, and started setting up camp.

Growling and mumbling to myself I helped him, plotting my revenge. As I started the fire, I kept sneaking glances at him. His face was blank, and from his silence I determined he was ignoring me. Sighing I started the fire, and then went to sit next to him. His eyes did not waver from the fire though, and I rolled my eyes and went back to my original spot.

I felt his gaze on me so I went on with my plan. Stroking my chin, I put a look of deep thought on my face, raising one eyebrow. "Well seeing as cat boy over there doesn't seem to want to talk to me...that must mean he doesn't want to eat! Oh well I guess I'll just eat all this delicious fish by myself!" Reaching for the fish I'd stuck on sticks and put over the fire, I smirked when they were snatched away.

Turning to him with a pretend surprised expression. "Oh so you do want to eat? I'm sorry I should have known." And with that I plucked my serving out of his hands and left him to glare at me while drooling over his fish. I wanted to take a picture but alas I did not have a camera.

Oh well.

Ren did not speak this whole time, deciding to keep any comments about the incident to himself. Throwing the bones of the fish into the fire, my eyes started closing drowsily as I stared at the dancing flames. Before I fell into the abyss of sleep my eyes locked with Ren's, and something in that gaze filled my dreams with gazing green eyes.

As dawn's light rays broke out over the trees I opened my eyes and slowly got up, cherishing the moment as the sunlight made the clearing softly glow. Turning my sleepy gaze to Ren, I smiled. In his sleep all his barriers were down, making him look peaceful and calm.

But that didn't last very long when he opened his eyes and sat up quickly, a grumpy look already replacing his former peaceful one. Getting on his feet he came over to me and poked me in the nose painfully. "Aren't you up yet you lazy pup? It's your turn to make breakfast today! Don't screw it up!"

My morning instantly ruined I stood up without a word and went to remake the fire that had been doused last night. In my duffel bag I still had a few packages of ramen left, which cat boy had fallen in love with. After the water started boiling in the pot we'd bought recently, I threw in the ramen and kept holding the pot above the fire.

Occasionally stirring, I took the time in between checking the ramen to observe Ren. I gasped because at that moment he was shirtless. Flustered I tore my gaze away and tried to ignore how the sight made me blush. He had his sword in his hand, so I glanced back up to see that he was practicing sword-fighting. All his movements were in perfect sync with no flaw, or at least as far as I could tell. I was no sword expert, but I'd taken fencing a few years back.

It wasn't until I smelled something burning that I stopped drooling over his muscles and zeroed in on the ramen that was now boiling over and out of the pot. Squealing I tried to undo my mistake, but to no avail. A quiet gasp startled me into dropping the pot, and I winced as boiling water spilled over my arms.

"Hey Ren, you alright?" Ignoring the slight pain I stepped over the mess and headed over towards him. My pointed ears picked up the sound of dripping, and looking over at Ren's arm I saw that it was blood. "Oh shit! Ren what happened!"

Not waiting for him to reply I hurriedly took off my shirt, abandoning modesty, and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. There was a long gash across it, but it didn't look too deep. He winced, and I bit back the urge to say sorry. But what I was most worried about was the fact that he was turning bright red, his eyes glued to my...oh kami.

Quickly getting up I turned, hiding my blush at him seeing my barely covered chest. Opening up my duffel bag I took out my last clean tank-top and slipped it over my sports bra. Not looking back at him I cleaned up the mess of the spilled ramen, and sighed hopelessly at the thought that there would be no breakfast.

Finally I decided that there was no point in avoiding him the rest of the day. Padding slowly over to his spot a few feet away from the trees, I leaned down to see he was dozing. This time I didn't poke him though and reprimand him for laziness, he looked so peaceful again.

Eventually though I decided that I was going soft, so I poked him harder than I usually did. "Get up you lazy cat! I don't care if your injured we are wasting time here! No excuses!" Turning on my heel I picked up my duffel bag and rolled up futon, heading towards the road.

On the edge of the trees I waited for him to catch up, and when he did I noticed blood was soaking through the shirt tied around his arm. I was about to rip some cloth strands from my shirt when he put up his hand in a gesture for me to stop. "Don't worry about it. I'm a half-demon remember? I'll heal faster than normal people. S-so don't take off your shirt again or anything."

I noticed a faint blush graced his cheeks, and I was about to tease him on being so innocent, but I decided against it. I mean, cat boy was a guy after all...

My thoughts took over, and as the sun rose in the sky they increased.

_Despite that we're on good terms, why is it so awkward and weird between me and Ren?_

_Is it the wrong choice to go to the gathering of the kingdoms?_

_What was the strange disease my mother died from?_

_What does being a full-demon really mean?_

_Will I see my father at the gathering, and what will happen if I do?_

The question that had been plaguing my subconscious finally had finally risen to the surface of my mind, the one subject I had been trying to avoid. Sesshomaru, who is unfortunately my good-for-nothing father. Considering he was what people around here call a "great dog demon", he would probably attend. Hopefully I wouldn't run into him though. The bastard had tried to kill me!

Not a great start to a father-daughter relationship, is it?

Sighing I mourned the loss of my normal life. It hadn't exactly what you'd call the really normal type of normal...whatever that may be...but at least it had been simpler than this. At least I could be myself though, not hiding my true self in the modern world. Maybe I had really found my true home.

Or my own personal hell.

My bad mood increased as the days progressed and passed, the heat rising with every passing one. Nearing the end of the week we finally reached our destination, the village. Nearing the entrance my senses picked up much more smells and sights and sounds than the other villages we'd passed through.

"Hey Ren, why's this village so much busier than the others?" We'd donned our disguises, so the guards didn't even give us a second glance. Which was also a weird aspect since other villages had been more suspicious and wary of strangers like us.

Instead of answering though he closed his eyes and sniffed the air, and then headed for a small hut on the left side of the small town's center square. It seemed to be the small business section of the rather large town, so it hit me that we were heading straight for the kimono shop.

Gulping nervously I followed him meekly into the tiny shop, fearing the worst. Peeking at the walls, it was worse than I thought. Colorful and girly kimonos lined the walls, just waiting to suffocate and strangle their next victim. Okay maybe that was going a little too far...but still.

It just got worse as Ren put on his lady-charmer smile and stepped up to the lady who seemed to be the owner. "Hello miss, I was wondering if you could help pick out a kimono for this lovely lady over here?" Turning back to me he winked and grinned evilly. Trying to hide my nervousness I smiled, and followed the lady as she led me into separate room in the back.

It was a nightmare.

Even more kimonos lined the walls, and there was a bunch of girls in identical-looking kimonos all looking at me. Stepping forward nervously I was surprised when they all surrounded me and started bombarding me with questions.

_What event are you in need of a kimono for?_

_What's your favorite color?_

_What fabric do you prefer?_

_What are your measurements?_

Standing there dumbfounded, I was instantly reminded of my first day of high school (see chapter two) when all the students started asking me many questions at once. Before I was overwhelmed though, the oldest lady that I had met in the shop's main room came to my rescue.

"Ladies please, give her some air and let me take care of the questions. Anyway, miss, what is your name?" She smiled kindly at me and it made me feel like smiling back.

Looking down shyly I replied. "I'm Koja. Please take care of me and help me to find the perfect kimono."

"What special occasion do you need a kimono for? A wedding perhaps?" I blushed at the though, and it made an image of Ren pop into my head.

Wait! Where did that come from anyway!

Shaking my head slightly as a no, I came up with a lie. "Um, a huge gathering of my family and my relatives. Very important, only happens once I year." They would freak If I told them I was a demon going to a huge demon gathering.

They then asked me a few other questions like my measurements, and the ushered me over to another part of the room to look at fabrics. So many colors were making me dizzy, but I was brave and bore with it. Finally we had looked through all the fabrics, but I had not taken a liking to any of them.

The head lady sighed, her voice tired. "Well...that is all of them. Would you like to look through them again miss Koja?"

I bit my lip not looking forward to that. Turning back to re-look through all of them I accidentally tripped and knocked something down from one of the shelves I'd probably missed. Quickly standing up and brushing myself off I bowed to the ladies. "I'm so sorry! I can pay for any damage!"

Just as hurriedly I bent down and picked up what I'd knocked down, and made to put it back up on the shelf. But I froze as the kimono unfolded, because it struck me as perfect. It was beautiful, but not too extravagant. It had a thin black inner layer, and a thick silk black outer layer. There was a red and white blossom pattern adorning it in some places, and the obi was a dark purple and silver color.

My fingers trembled slightly as I drank in the simple beauty, and I turned back to the ladies who had remained silent that whole time.

The head lady broke the silence though after a minute. "Miss Koja, it is alright do not apologize. It was about to be turned into scrap cloth anyway. Unless you would like to buy it?"

I smiled, imagining myself wearing it already. "How much is it?"

But my smile faded and my heart dropped at the answer. "11,280 yen(120 U.S. dollars) Miss Koja."

Sighing I looked back at the kimono, my gaze longing. Even Ren probably didn't have enough money left for this. My face downcast I was folding it up and about to put it back on the shelf when I heard the grass matt door to his room rustle. My head turning, my gaze widened to see it was Ren.

He looked at me and the kimono in my arms, obviously reading the want on my face that I tried to hide. I braced myself for his lecture on overspending.

"We'll take it."

I blinked, wondering whether I'd just imagined those words. "It's okay Ren, I can buy something cheaper. You don't have too." I put it back on the shelf but Ren came over and placed it back in my arms, handing the head lady the money. The head lady also blinked, and looked back up at me.

"Alright ladies, onto the fitting!"

The next few hours were filled with me trying on the kimono, for them to see if any adjustments were needed. They oohed and awed at my appearance but I just assumed that they did this to all customers. Finally when I was finished, I dared to look in the mirror. And gasped at what I saw there.

Reflecting back at me with the same surprised expression on her face was a pretty girl with long black hair(wig) pulled up into a simple but elegant long ponytail, framing her face pleasantly. Her kimono was slightly tight fitting, showing off curves that I never knew I had. Was this creature indeed me?

I was about to ask them help me remove it when they started giggling and ushering me out into the main room. Confused for a second, I realized what would happen if I went out there.

"What are you doing? What if Ren sees me like this!"

They all exchanged gleeful glances, but did not stop. "We know! You two have something between you that could blossom into romance at any moment, we're just giving you a slight push!" They then gave me a gentle push out of the doorway and into the main room.

Ren was leaning against the door frame, his eyes closed but he opened them when I entered. Turning he looked at me for a second, and then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Fast words that blended together came out of his mouth that sounded sort of like "Youlookbeyondbeautiful ." I hadn't understood what he said, but the ladies who were eaves dropping in the next room were giggling non-stop so I assumed they did.

I muttered a faint "Thank you" and quickly turned to exit the room. His hand enclosed around mine though, sending an electric feeling up my arm. Freezing in place I slowly turned to him, my eyes meeting his. Deep green eyes started into mine, an intense emotion that made my heart pound.

_Why is he looking at me that way?_

_Why is my heart pounding so fast?_

_Where did all these feelings come from, so fast and sudden?_

The moment soon ended though when he turned away suddenly and released my hand. I stumbled back into the dressing room, and asked the ladies to help me out of this kimono quickly. The head lady and the other ladies again shared a knowing glance that irked me to no end, but also making me curious.

After folding up my kimono and wrapping it up, I thanked the ladies and went with Ren to buy some supplies we needed with the money we had left. When that was done we spent the rest of the day traveling in really heavy awkward silence. It wasn't until evening that I noticed the whole time we had been walking with at least an 8 foot distance between us.

Physically and mentally.

Sneaking glances at Ren I was confused to see that he looked...guilty? Sad? Was that regret in his eyes? I brushed it off though as my imagination though, because he had no reason to feel those emotions.

When we made camp though and got in our futons, those thoughts were buries as new exited thoughts of the gathering we would attend tomorrow filled my mind. There was also nervous thoughts too though.

_What will it be like?_

_How big will it be?_

_How will Ren feel?_

_What will I do if I see Sesshomaru?_

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why did he keep popping into my head! I hate the bastard, why did he have to be my dad! A normal supporting dad who reads the newspaper and asks you how school was, who is human, and doesn't try to kill you on sight would be fine! Why me!

Deciding to beat him up in my dreams I fell asleep, already dreading tomorrow.

**Thank you for all you reviews, I love you readers! If there are any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out, I love to write but I make a lot of mistakes ^^! Anyway hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions please suggest them! Thank you :)!BTW sorr yI re-read this chapter and noticed a few mistakes, I will edit them sorry about that!k PLUS if you see somewhere a question mark should be sorry, there seemed to be something wrong with the upload that is messing with my grammer and writing so yeah just wanted to clear that up :(!**


End file.
